


Посетите наш солнечный город

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, lindega, WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2014 || Спецквест [1]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Crafts, Excursión, Fridge Magnets, Gen, Handmade, Meta, Nonfiction, Reviews, photo story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindega/pseuds/lindega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014
Summary: "живая" экскурсия, совмещенная с хендмейдомненавязчивая реклама, экскурсионная программа, путеводитель позла...знаковым местам города Б.
Series: 2014 || Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696318





	Посетите наш солнечный город

Отправляясь в наш гостеприимный, солнечный город, расположенный на берегу лазурного океана, там, где побережье... А что, собственно, побережье-то? Ладно, хрен с ним. Смотрим не на склады, смотрим дальше. Где высятся небоскребы Нового Города, с гостиницами, развлекательными центрами, деловыми кварталами и прочими современными ништяками. Группа, не растягиваемся. И не забывайте спрятать деньги, оружие и документы поглубже! Следите за своими часами, сережками и прочими предметами роскоши. Иначе за ними очень скоро проследит кто-нибудь другой.  
Если же вам не терпится расстаться с деньгами, то делать это лучше не в темной подворотне, а в одном из роскошнейших казино города. Ну, или в каком-нибудь не очень роскошном, но без потолка по ставкам. Любители животных же могут приобщиться к азартнейшему и прекраснейшему зрелищу - гонках на ездовых индейках.  
Не забываем в проигранных штанах свой обратный билет.

Сувенирная продукция на входе в игорные залы

Желающие приобщиться к прекрасному могут посетить нашу картинную галерею. Она невелика, но в ней представлены только подлинные шедевры, имеющие общемировую ценность. Прошу обратить особое внимание на недавнее пополнение коллекции: "Спящая дева" кисти Лаччино. Этот щедрый дар, согласно завещанию одного известного городского мецената, перешел во владения музея совсем недавно после некоторых прискорбных событий...  
... да, ремонт на главном проспекте еще не завершен. Дорожно-ремонтные работы займут совсем немного времени. Заделывают яму после взрыва. 

Сувенирная продукция в музейной лавке

Кстати, насчет приобретений. Если вы желаете уехать их нашего города живыми и невредимыми - то на этом можно завершить нашу экскурсию. А алчущие действительно острых ощущений и настоящих трофеев непременно должны посетить Старый Город. Во-первых, там бармены не имеют манеры не доливать и разбавлять. Во-вторых, там действительно экзотическая кухня. Ну, а в третьих - регулярные поступления самого разнообразного огнестре...  
Нет, нет, офицер, ничего такого. Сами видите, веду группу, ничего такого. Сколько? Вчера же было дешевле! А... инфляция. Всего вам доброго, господин офицер.  
Вы только что наблюдали одного из доблестных защитников правопорядка, каковые охраняют спокойствие жителей города денно и нощно. Группа, просто покупаем магнитики, проходим дальше.

Нет, местные [котики](http://i.imgur.com/trakTzY.jpg) не мутанты. И еще - не смотрите вверх. Там птички. Просто - птички

.

...но магнитики тоже можно купить. И, будьте уверены, вам повезло: не из каждого города привезешь столько свежих впечатлений!

***

\- Ну, и сколько магнитов продал?  
\- ...  
\- Херня. Зато я у одного часы снял, пока он у твоего лотка толкался. Ну, теперь есть чем похмелиться!  
\- ...  
\- Знаю. Знаю. Пора завязывать мелочь по карманам тырить и баранов этих туда-сюда гонять. Валить отсюда надо, вот что. Ты со мной?


End file.
